


the list

by colferstilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Songfic, Stiles may actually be a secret Bella Swan we just don't know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colferstilinski/pseuds/colferstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let me see that," Derek says, snatching the paper away with nimble fingers.</p><p>Stiles squawks and falls off the chair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the list

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really a songfic, but it's close to it. I wrote a song for my favourite (fanon) couple and then decided to pop in a little photoshop and two sentences of the pre-song. It isn't much and the song was a one take, so if you find there's awkward pauses-- they /are/ awkward pauses.
> 
> Click on the link if you want to hear it--- if not, then don't. Y'know, whatever rows your boat.

"Let me see that," Derek says, snatching the paper away with nimble fingers.

Stiles squawks and falls off the chair.

 **[The List](http://soundcloud.com/playit_likealoser/the-list)**

 

 

> There’s a list I’ve made  
>  About the things I hate  
>  Your name appeared  
>  Like half the fucking time
> 
> You would drive me god so insane  
>  Your shit to be blamed  
>  But yet I’d still think that  
>  You hung the goddamn moon
> 
> Five: You always lie  
>  Four: You grunt hellos  
>  Three: You’ve told me to fuck off and die  
>  Two: You never laughed  
>  One: You never text  
>  And yet this dumb list  
>  Can’t make me stray from you
> 
> It’s your smile, oh yeah  
>  The way it makes my heart dance  
>  It’s when you take me out on Sunday nights
> 
> You’d whisper mine  
>  In dim lights and tickle fights  
>  You really do hang the goddamn fucking moon
> 
> Five: You say I’m yours  
>  Four: You’d kiss me hellos  
>  Three: You let me win at shitty video games  
>  Two: I fell for you  
>  One: You said me too  
>  And yet this dumb list  
>  Can’t make me stray from you
> 
> When you finally see the list  
>  And said I hate you the least  
>  It’s then I knew that  
>  I can’t ever stray from you
> 
> Five: It’s I’ll protect yous  
>  Four: The I needs yous  
>  Three: It’s when you whisper fuck me too  
>  Two: The I trust yous  
>  One: The I love yous  
>  And this dumb list  
>  Can’t make me stray from you

 

**Author's Note:**

> They both have sex after the whole list shenanigan. Calling it.


End file.
